Part of Pearl's Defect
by MadeofLove14
Summary: Based on the Steven Universe comics Volume 5 and 6, where when Pearl gets sick because of something that she put inside her gem. Pearl's been dealing with this her whole life and she's not about to let others pity her for this defect of hers. She's just fine and she can deal with herself.
1. Chapter 1: The First Time

In all of her entire existence, she had only been 'ill' so to speak a few times in her life. Once before she met Rose and the two other times had been on Earth.

She absolutely despised being ill. The functions of her human construct were compromised and her gem powers became unstable. The illness wasn't caused by any bacteria or virus that most humans fell ill too, but rather a problem with her gem.

Most gems, when damaged, could easily recover from being cracked. Once they regenerated they may have experienced weakness and fatigue but that usually concluded within the first few hours after regeneration. But not for Pearl.

And when other pearls or gems with the ability to store things inside their gem, managed to store several items, quickly and efficiently-Pearl often was hit with extreme vertigo. Often storing too much in a short amount of time sometimes caused a 'hiccup'. Her gem would be unable to summon her weapon or send it shooting at dangerous speeds if she wasn't careful.

The three times she had been ill, these 'hiccups' occurred frequently. Unfortunately presenting themselves in the horrible form of sternutation. Uncontrollable, unpredictable, utterly horrible sneezing. It would be fine-just the sneezing, but it wasn't just sneezing. Her gem would fling things from her personal compartment all willy-nilly. Shooting books, projects, graphs, artifacts and tomes-often damaging them and causing her intense embarrassment.

The first time it had happened, she had been lucky enough to be working on a kindergarten. There had been hundreds and hundreds of gems working. It was the best organized mess Pearl had ever laid eyes on. She had been working under a gem named Siam, who often took defected gems under her tutelage. She had been instructed to help organize and assign tasks to gems joining the construction.

Her job often gave her time to explore the planet they had been stationed on. The planet SX33-1A, was mostly mountain terrain and swamp. It smelled terribly and lacked colorful fauna and flora. There was little to see, which meant that few gems ever were around when she went off to explore.

She didn't exactly know when the 'illness' came over her. She had been instructed to store a rather large section of the records for the failed 'kindergems'. She had been with company so she had forced herself not to falter. The fatigue snuck up quietly and the strange feeling came over her.

She was lucky because the day her 'illness' had befallen her, she had been off duty. She had found herself in one of the larger valleys of the planet. The progress of the kindergarten had been rather well so already the grass had begun to grey and wither away. She had nestled herself in a small patch of the remaining grass and tried to meditate.

That was when it happened.

Her slow calming breaths had begun to shift towards hitches. With each new breath, her chest rose higher and higher. Soon, she couldn't help but to vocally exhale with each hitch. Her nose and gems tingled and tickled strangely. She couldn't help it when the tickle reached its apex.

" _Hh'tchoo_!" The sneeze snapped her head towards her lap. A light spray sprinkled her legs lightly. A bright blast of light burst from her gem and one of her swords went flying into a lone rock.

She sniffled and sat up. Across the way she could see the sheath of one of her swords wobbling with the leftover force of her sneeze. She could feel a blush rising in her cheeks.

But it was better that it was here. Not at her job or near any number of gems. All she needed was more gems denouncing her being here.

"Defects need rehabilitation not jobs in the task force"

That was all she needed. Gems doubting her ability while she was unable to stop sneezing.

Pearl remembered staying there in that valley for most of that cycle. She couldn't stay in her assigned residence because she was concerned she would wake and find the window in her room broken or her door impaled.

She recovered-slowly-and eventually got back to working full time with no interruptions. And it hadn't been long after that, that she had become the acquaintance of Rose Quartz.


	2. Chapter 2: The Second Time

Pearl tried, every single moment of her life, to serve and protect Rose Quartz. It wasn't always easy. Rose Quartz willingly threw herself into danger for others and though Pearl was an expert swords-woman-she wasn't built for fighting.

The war had died down. The Diamond Authority had backed off from the planet Earth. Human populations were skyrocketing and the gem population began to dwindle. It had become mostly just Rose, Garnet, Amethyst and her fighting the corrupted gems or helping humanity.

Rose had adopted some human children to play with. Every day she dedicated a few hours of her time to play with them (as long as there wasn't a mission). Pearl didn't mind this. Rose loved humans, especially their off spring, and she knew they were just phases. Eventually they would move away or get bored with her and Rose would begin to pay more attention to the team.

But Pearl was glad that the human children were here. Because in recent days she hadn't been feeling herself. The fatigue always set in first, slowly decreasing her stamina and strength. In a recent mission, Garnet had to help her when she had been struck. Her human construct had glitched-only for a second, but Garnet had seen it.

"Pearl, you should rest." Garnet had informed her, helping her up when Pearl's limbs refused to cooperate.

"I'm fine!" She had insisted, trying to calm the light tremors in her hands.

"Maybe you are. Maybe you're not. But if you don't rest soon, you won't be much good on missions." Garnet said tactfully. Garnet knew how much Pearl wanted to be useful. How much Pearl craved to please Rose and protect her. If she couldn't protect Rose, then Rose would need to protect her.

Pearl sighed and looked at Garnet reluctantly. "Is it that obvious?"

Garnet shook her head. "To someone with future vision-everything is obvious. If your spear hadn't hit the monster in its weak spot-"

Pearl grimaced, she turned towards Amethyst and Rose. Amethyst was clinging to Rose and holding the bubbled gem. Rose was probably explaining to Amethyst about bubbling or attempting to heal the corrupted gems.

"I know." Pearl sighed.

"And I could hear you." Garnet added, tilting her head and crossing her arms.

"It's nothing." Pearl snapped defensively, her own arms crossing over her chest.

"Won't be soon." Garnet said simply.

"I'm fine!" Pearl lashed.

"Pearl?" Pearl froze as Rose Quartz approached her and Garnet. "Is everything alright?"

Pearl knew how this must look. She and Garnet usually got on very well. Rarely was there ever tension between them. Garnet had never raised her voice at Pearl-except in emergencies. And Pearl preferred Garnet's company in trying times when Rose wasn't around to see her weakness.

"F-f-fine. We're fine. Nothing's wrong." Pearl stuttered, trying to relax the tension in her shoulders.

Rose raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Garnet confirmed that it was nothing. Just a conversation gone wrong. They walked side by side as they went back to the warp, but Pearl refused to look at Garnet or Rose. She feared her eyes were shining with tears from trying to restrain her breath.

…

When they got back, she hurried into her room. She had held her breath in the warp and was barely restraining her breath when she calmly walked into her room. She leapt onto one of the water towers, one that was slightly hidden from view. She sat down and finally let go.

" _Tchoo! Hhhtchoo. Tchooo! Hngxt!_ " They burst from her quickly and mercilessly. A book, a plant, a sword flew from her gem. She retrieved them as quickly as she could-not wanting them to end up in Amethyst's room.

She sniffled quietly and coughed breathily. She laid down on the water, crossing her arms over her eyes. A sharp pulsing pain radiated from her gem. She knew stifling was bad (it certainly hurt), but it was usually quieter and less dangerous.

She wasn't sure how long she had sat there before Garnet came. She hadn't heard the door open or even Garnet's footsteps. She wouldn't have admitted it, but she had probably fallen asleep.

"You look well…" Garnet said, hands on her hips. Pearl could only sigh and roll her eyes.

"What do you want?" She grumbled, rubbing her eyes as Garnet stared down at her.

"Just checkin' up on you." She said lightly.

Pearl wasn't buying it. Though Garnet was attentive to the goings-on's of the team-she rarely just 'checked' on them. She usually had a motive behind her actions.

"I'm fine." Pearl said dismissively.

"I also came because Rose is coming to check on you-" Garnet said.

"She what?!" Pearl gasped, sitting up with a grimace. She hadn't realized how exhausted her limbs had become.

"And I thought you might like some warning. Cause you look terrible." Garnet said.

Pearl looked into the fountain they sat on and noticed she did look disheveled. Her hair wasn't in its usual uniform style, but frayed and looked wilted. Her eyes seemed glazed and watery. Her cheeks were flushed turquoise. There was no way she would be able to talk her way out of this.

"What do I do?" Pearl gasped, her voice sounding incredibly weak.

"You could stay and let her take care of you?" Garnet suggested.

Pearl wanted to. More than anything on this whole planet, but to let Rose see her this weak and disgusting-impossible. She would just have to run!

"Or you could run, get worse and probably render yourself unconscious." Garnet added. Pearl didn't hear the second part of that sentence.

"You're right Garnet. I'll just leave. I-I-I'll sneak out and just hide somewhere until this infernal thing stops." Pearl stammered nervously as she paced.

Behind her visor, Garnet rolled all three of her eyes. Sometimes Pearl could be the brightest gem she ever met, and then she would do things like this. She knew Pearl deeply disliked the side effects of her defect (even if they were hardly noticeable once you got used to them). And that Pearl also hated looking weak in front of Rose. But Garnet also knew that Rose loved Pearl too much to care about defects or sneezing.

"She's coming now." Garnet muttered, shaking her head. "From her room though not the temple door."

"Okay, I'll be back as soon it stops." Pearl said, she leapt from one fountain to another. She stumbled as she got to the door, but righted herself quickly. She ran, past the warp pad, the cave, and to the far recesses of the beach. There was a small patch of beach that lay on the farthest edge of the beach-humans rarely occupied it and so Rose rarely went there either. Even Amethyst didn't play over here.

She sat against the cliff, wedging herself within the cliff's crack. She sniffled quietly and put her head into her legs. When an unfortunate tickle began she pressed her hand tightly against her gem.

" _Hi'choo! Chooo! Tchoo. Tchooo! Hhh…hhh...TCHOO!"_ Her gem glowed and burned the palm of her hand, but she firmly kept it there. The heat burst with her last sneeze and she felt something stab her palm. A small dagger-one she'd stored since she rarely used it anymore-had flung itself out. Pearl hissed and quickly removed it from her bony hand. She didn't bleed, but it still hurt.

Her hand would easily resolve itself soon, but in the meanwhile, she needed to try to stop the next wave. Without much luck she began again.

" _Nxgtchoo! Hnxtchoo! Tchoo!"_ She couldn't help the groan that burst out after the fit. She sounded utterly ridiculous. Even when she screamed her voice didn't reach this pitch. She rubbed her unharmed hand under nose and groaned when it was wet.

She knew humans had to combat illness all the time, so they probably had some ingenious device designed to aide with their noses' products. She could only sniffle and snort in complete disgust with herself. She shuddered to imagine if Rose had seen her in such a state. She could almost see Rose's face of disappointment and disapproval.

" _Pearl that's absolutely disgusting. I thought you said that you had your defect well within your control? How can I have someone this defective by my side?_ "

Pearl covered her ears in vain. Rose's voice echoed in her head. Mocking her and this stupid illness. If only there were a way to stop sneezing.

" _Nxtchoo. Choo! Hehshoo. Tchoo. Nxt! Ngnxt! Ngxxht!"_

"That sounded like it hurt."

Pearl lost her concentration. A sharp edged artifact hit her other hand painfully. She couldn't help the tears that slipped out.

"Oh my. That does hurt." Rose said, sitting down at the entrance of the crack and pulling Pearl's hand toward her. "What happened to your other hand?"

Pearl couldn't speak. Rose was here. She was touching her hand, the one she had wiped her nose with. Pearl couldn't help it, she wrenched her hand from Rose's and she began to hyperventilate.

Rose smiled sadly. "Pearl, calm down. You're going to hurt yourself."

Pearl couldn't hear her. Her own breath was loud in her ears. If she had a pulse, it would've been hammering in her ears.

"Y-you shouldn't be here." Pearl wheezed.

"Garnet told me you'd say that." Rose giggled, slipping her warm hands around Pearl's heaving chest and pulling her out of the crevice. Rose cradled Pearl against her chest. She pressed her fingers against Pearl's gem.

"You really should just tell me when this happens." Rose whispered. Pearl was still struggling to breathe. It was all too much. Her vision was fading. She could make out Rose's face as she leaned in before it all went black.

…

When she woke up, her hands felt better. There was still a twinge where the wounds had been, but she could move her fingers without pain. She tried breathing through her nose, but it was stuffed up. She noticed she was laying on an impossible soft bed in a room that was definitely not hers.

It was Rose's room. She was in Rose's room. On Rose's rarely used bed. Her breath picked up and she clenched her hands into the sheets. She sat up quickly, looking left and right quickly. She shamefully wiped her nose with her arm.

She heard the door open and she panicked. She fell of the bed-in an attempt to leap off of it. She didn't want Rose to see her on her bed.

"Oh Pearl, did you fall off? Did you have a nightmare?" Rose asked, setting a tray she had been holding down on the bed. She helped Pearl up and sighed. "Why don't we handle that nose?"

Rose picked up a handkerchief and got it damp from a steaming cup of water. She blew on it and then wiped whatever had been on Pearl's face away. Pearl could feel her cheeks heating up and she looked down at her shoes.

"I didn't know that when you sneezed, you shot things from your gem." Rose said conversationally.

Pearl groaned and attempted to bury her head into her knees.

"No Pearl" Rose gasped. "It's fine. I just didn't know that happened is all."

Pearl felt tears prickling in her eyes and then she was sobbing. She couldn't help it. She had tried so hard to hide this from Rose and now Rose had seen her. She had seen how disgusting and defective she was.

Pearl felt Rose's arms encircle her and then tightly hug her. She was pressed into Rose's chest and she could feel Rose's hands rub her back.

"It's fine Pearl. You know I don't mind these things. You can't help sneezing when you overwork your gem. It's just how your body deals with stress." Rose assured her, stroking Pearl's hair. Pearl's sobs began to slow and soon she was only sniffling.

"Y-you should'dt see be like dis." Pearl whimpered, ashamed to look up.

"What? Overworked, stressed, exhausted? We've been working hard this entire week-you more than you need to. I told you that you didn't need to come with me to see the children every night, but you insisted. You really needed to rest." Rose said.

"But-but-" Pearl insisted.

"But nothing Pearl. This is what happens when you don't rest and when you try to hide it from me." Rose admonished. "If this ever happens again, don't you dare hide. We're a team and teams take care of each other. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you."

Pearl sniffled quietly and Rose pressed the handkerchief to her face.

"You've been asleep for three days. I think that helped because you haven't sneezed in hours, though your nose is still runny." Rose said, wiping the tears from Pearl's eyes.

Pearl didn't say anything. Her nose was still tickly, but the hot, irritating feeling in her gem had faded away. She tried to stand-any longer in Rose's arms and she feared she might faint (again)-but Rose refused to let her stand.

"And where do you think you're going?" Rose giggled.

Pearl felt herself blush. How she loved to hear Rose laugh. "I-I should go. I can rest in my room. I'm sure I've been invading your space."

And she really didn't want to sneeze in front of Rose again.

"Oh no you don't." Rose said, lifting her up easily. "I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"But, what about missions and the human children?" Pearl asked, gasping as Rose plopped her down on her bed.

"Garnet and Amethyst can handle themselves." Rose assured her. Tucking her into the bed and fluffing the pillows as Pearl's head hit it. "Once I told the children that you had fallen ill, they brought candy and toys for you."

"Candy?" Pearl asked with a slight laugh.

Rose smiled radiantly. "They're so sweet Pearl. They really do like you. I know you don't like eating so I let Amethyst have it."

Pearl shrugged. She didn't mind letting Amethyst eat herself silly. She was surprised though that the children liked her. She didn't talk to them or smile at them like Rose did-she was certain that she had come off pretty aloof.

"Still, I can take care of myself." Pearl weakly insisted. Her eyes were heavy again and Rose's warm hands were very relaxing.

"I know Pearl. You've always been so independent. But right now, just let me take care of you." Rose whispered.

Pearl's eyes closed as she finally succumbed to her exhaustion. She couldn't help but smile when Rose kissed her forehead and said:

"My sweet, sweet Pearl."


	3. Chapter 3: The Third Time part 1

She knew that Steven didn't like her watching him while he slept, but she just couldn't help it. She had been watching him since he was just a tiny infant. She used to sit right next to his crib and just watch him breathe.

Every single breath he took had been a miracle. He had seemed much too tiny to function, yet everyday he grew and excelled. Watching him breathe had given her hope for the future and helped her fall in love with him. When she couldn't watch him sleep-it made her anxious. Late night missions without 'Steven-watching' usually resulted in her asking Garnet every few minutes to check on him with future vision. Garnet didn't particularly mind-she worried about Steven too in her own way-but if a mission wasn't an emergency; Pearl had gotten to stay with Steven.

Watching Steven sleep also calmed her down. Any stress caused by the mission or by Amethyst or 'awake Steven' could all be washed away with 'sleeping Steven'.

Today, there had been a mission, but Garnet had let her stay because she hadn't been doing so well this week. She had been hiding it expertly. She knew her limits now better than ever and had been performing to the best of her ability.

Steven had food, he was clean, and she had even gone out with him to the beach one afternoon. But she knew that soon enough she'd be a hazard to the team. She had willingly told Garnet that she wasn't feeling well and she had been making excuses to Steven why she hadn't been going on missions. She was fine now with letting Garnet know she was ill. It hadn't been easy, but she had done it. And in doing so she was saved from Amethyst's teasing.

Amethyst had understood that Pearl wasn't built to fight like Garnet or she. She was designed to plan, strategize and learn. So fighting caused her greater stress on her being than most gems.

But Steven didn't know these things. And Pearl didn't want him to know. She knew that Steven loved her and would love her no matter how weak she was, but she couldn't help but be apprehensive. She didn't want Steven to think her weak. Pearl knew that Steven might risk his life for hers in battle if he was aware.

So it was better to just let him sleep. Pearl didn't mind spending more time with him and Steven seemed over-the-moon. There had been time to go to the beach, that horrible pizza place and the loud arcade building. It was perfect. She could stifle any symptoms into near silence and Steven was too distracted to notice.

" _Hnxgt_." Pearl stifled a sneeze. She sniffled quietly into a handkerchief that she had acquired from Rose hundreds of years ago. She relaxed against the soft edge of Steven's bed with a sigh.

"Bless you." Steven mumbled. Pearl felt Steven's hands brush her hair.

Pearl froze, hoping that Steven wasn't really awake and that he was just talking in his sleep.

"How-"Steven's mouth opened for a loud yawn. "Ugh-sorry, how come you've been sneezing all day?"

Pearl sighed, sometimes Steven surprised her with how attentive he was.

"It's nothing Steven." Pearl whispered, "Go back to sleep please."

Steven yawned again, smacking his lips together. He rubbed his eye and watched Pearl stand up.

"Were you watching me sleep?" He asked. Pearl nodded silently and fixed his blankets back over him.

"I'm sorry Steven. I know you're not a baby anymore, but watching you sleep is quite calming." Pearl blushed as she hugged him, trying not to smell his hair (she knew that might creep him out).

"That's okay Pearl. If it makes you feel better then I don't mind." Steven said with a sleepy grin. Steven fell back asleep easily and quickly. Pearl stayed with him until she was sure he was fast asleep. Once she was sure, she went downstairs and sat down on the couch. She didn't want to wake Steven again if she sneezed again-especially if she couldn't hold it back.

…

When morning came, Pearl found herself looking at the ceiling. She remembered walking down the stairs and sitting down, but nothing much after that. She certainly didn't remember lying down or the pillow under her head or especially the wet, cold thing on her forehead.

She sat up and the wet thing fell on to her lap. It was a wash cloth with a small chunk of ice melting into it. How did that get there?

"Pearl!" Steven yelled. Suddenly appearing from behind the kitchen counter. "You finally woke up."

Pearl rubbed her eyes groggily. "What do you mean finally?"

Steven put something down on the table. "You've been asleep for two days. Garnet told me not worry and all but I got really worried anyways. I noticed that your gem was really hot so I thought maybe it would help if I put a washcloth on it. But then Amethyst told me it was stupid since-"

Pearl felt a blush warming her cheeks. She had been asleep for two days? She hadn't meant to fall asleep. Wait-Garnet had told Steven! That meant Garnet had seen Steven and Pearl and hadn't saved her this embarrassment. If she hadn't felt so tired, she would've marched right to the temple doors and had a talk with the fusion.

"Pearl-are you okay? Your eyes are all 'wohoohoowoo'!" Steven said, moving his arms and fingers in a strange wiggly dance.

"Fine Steven." She sighed. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this."

Steven shook his head with starry eyes. "That's okay Pearl. We're family, and family takes care of each other."

Pearl smiled and patted Steven's fluffy hair. It made her indescribably happy to see Steven growing up into such a caring young man.

"But next time you aren't feeling good, you know you can just tell me right?" Steven asked, crawling onto the couch.

Pearl sighed, wringing her hands together. "Steven, I don't want you to have to worry about me though. It's my job to worry about you, not the other way around."

"But if you're worrying about me, then who's taking care of you?" Steven asked while pulling a blanket over her legs and torso. He suddenly hugged her fiercely. "I don't ever want you to be hurting if I know I can help"

Pearl sniffled. She couldn't help the tears blurring her vision. She wrapped her arms around him and nestled her face into his hair.

She knew that Steven sometimes doubted himself. He wanted to be like Rose and help like Rose. It was hard for him to see how much like her he really was. Even if Steven never fully developed Rose's powers-he had Rose's laugh, her kindness, her strength and her love.

And that made the days without Rose easier than ever.


	4. Chapter 4: The Third Time part 2

"Steven for the last time, I am not putting that _thing_ in my mouth." Pearl huffed, crossing her arms under the blanket.

"But Pearl, when people get sick you take their temperature. Connie told me!" Steven insisted, shoving the thermometer closer to Pearl's unwilling mouth.

"Yeah Pearl, do it!" Amethyst snickered. Amethyst was sitting on the kitchen counter, stuffing her face with the donuts Steven and Greg had gotten earlier.

"Steven, I'm not like a sick _human_." Pearl groaned, uncharacteristically slouching. "The problem is caused by my gem. The thermometer can't tell you anything."

Steven rubbed his hand under his chin-taking it all in. "So I should stick the thermometer in your gem then? Well then Pearl open it up!"

Amethyst began to guffaw, nearly falling off the counter. Pearl held her hand against her gem and backed away from Steven.

"There's no way I'm letting you stick that in my gem's pocket dimension." Pearl gasped. "Besides how is that even going to gauge my health?"

Steven shrugged. "Well, I guess you're right. It wouldn't work."

Pearl sighed with relief and sunk back into the couch. She looked up when the warp pad activated and Garnet stepped out.

"Hi Garnet!" Steven waved enthusiastically.

"Howdy Steven. What are you up to?" Garnet asked, patting his hair.

"Well I was trying to help Pearl feel better. So I called Connie and asked her how to take care of her since I haven't got sick in a really long time. She said that first you got to take their temperature and so I found this thermometer-"

"What do you mean found?" Pearl squawked, now standing on the couch as far as away as she could from the thermometer in question.

"I found it in Amethyst's room. I cleaned it Pearl I promise. Anyway Garnet, I tried sneaking it into her mouth while she was asleep, but she woke up and then she refused to use it. But I wanted to find out if she had a fever, but then Pearl said-"

While Steven was talking Garnet took the thermometer from his hands gently. She held it in a strange way while examining it then she said:

"Steven this isn't supposed to go into your mouth."

…

After the thermometer incident, Pearl threw a fit. By the look on Garnet's face, she knew exactly where that thermometer was supposed to go. She leapt from the couch and glared at Amethyst who was laughing so hard she had choked on a donut.

"You…you-you knew that didn't you!" She growled.

Amethyst shape-shifted into a cat and grinned wickedly. She leapt from the counter and went zooming outside before Pearl could grab her.

"Garnet how come Pearl is freaking out? It goes in your ear right?" Steven asked innocently. Garnet bent down and put her arm around Steven's shoulder.

"Yep Steven. In your ear." She sighed.

"I'm going to kill her!" Pearl growled, trying to run to the door. A sharp pain hit her and her body fell to the floor. She couldn't help the gasp of pain that escaped her. She knew that her body was strained when she took 'ill', but she had hoped with rest it would've been more cooperative.

"Pearl!" Steven cried. Garnet picked Pearl up and sat Pearl down with her on the couch.

"How are you feeling today Pearl?" Garnet asked.

"I feel fine, Garnet. Honest!" Pearl said, trying to wriggle herself out of Garnet's grasp. Garnet wasn't budging though. She obviously didn't believe Pearl. Steven put his hands on Pearl's knees.

"Don't move too much Pearl!" He shouted. "You should rest. If you get worst, what if you go to sleep for a long time again or go poof?"

Pearl wanted to tell him that she would be fine. It's not like she would die or anything, but then she noticed Steven's face. His big dark eyes were watery and if his lip pouted any further it might fall off. He sniffled and stroked one of her hands. Steven wasn't like a gem-she constantly had to remind herself of that. He didn't really understand regeneration nor did he have a lot of patience for it either. He needed them here for his life to be stable and happy. Which meant that she needed to better for herself, so that she could do better for him.

Pearl could only sigh. "You're right Steven. I should rest."

Steven wiped his eyes. "You won't kill Amethyst?"

"I won't." Pearl promised (At least not until she was better).

Steven grinned a ridiculously cute smile and rushed up to his bed. Garnet and Pearl heard him rustle around and then watched as he skipped down the stairs.

"Here Pearl. If you want to rest better, then you can have MC bear bear." Steven handed her a small bear dressed in some strange garb. Pearl took it reluctantly. She held it in her fist and looked to Garnet for help. But Garnet only shrugged.

"Not like that Pearl." Steven laughed. "You're supposed to hug it."

Pearl's confused frown grew. Steven shook his head and climbed onto the couch.

"Scoot over real quick Pearl." Steven asked. Pearl did so and was surprised to find Garnet let her.

"Like this." Steven jumped onto Garnet's lap and hugged her. Suddenly cuddling their cheeks together. Pearl wished that she had a camera. Garnet smiled softly and hugged back.

"Yeah Pearl, like this." Garnet grinned, chuckling when Pearl did the same to MC bear bear.

…

Pearl watched suspiciously as Steven opened a can up in the kitchen. He dumped the contents of the colorful can into a pot on the stove. She couldn't see exactly what he was doing-Garnet was doing an excellent job at making her lay down. Steven had asked Garnet to stay and help him with Pearl.

"I'm worried she'll get up and try cleaning." Steven had loudly whispered into to Garnet's hair.

Garnet let out an 'hmm'. "I think you're right Steven. I'll sit with her."

Pearl had tried to insist that she was fine. She really didn't need to be watched like a human child, but Garnet wasn't having it. Garnet sat down on the couch and gently guided Pearl's head to her lap. Garnet draped the blanket over Pearl's slim frame.

"Garnet…you know you don't have to do this?" Pearl asked, twirling her finger in the blanket.

"Actually, I do." Garnet hummed mysteriously. Pearl sighed, she knew Garnet had her reasons for everything. If she said she did, then she probably did.

"Steven," Pearl called. "What are you making?"

Steven giggled. She heard pots clanking and then bowls. She could just barely see Steven's head as he poured something. Then he hopped from the stove and with blue over mitts on his hands set something down in front of her.

"It's soup!" Steven said with sound effects and jazz hands.

"I see…" Pearl said. "D-did you make that for me?"

Steven nodded with stars in his eyes. "Connie also said that when you're sick you need warm stuff. I got blankets, Garnet and now you can have soup!"

Pearl absolutely despised eating. It was so strange and alien. Most of her life on Homeworld had been without food and it was hard for her to understand it. The only thing she really liked was making it. It was a science. You put the right measurements and right timing together and you could create wonderful things. But eating was a whole other thing.

She struggled to keep a grimace from marring her smile. She just needed to remind herself that soup wasn't like eating. It was just like drinking. She could tolerate drinking. She loved tea. Soup was just tea, but different. She could do this. She could do this.

"Steven, it might be hard for Pearl to eat right now." Garnet said suddenly. "Her construct is already weakened. Why don't you give it to Amethyst?"

Pearl glanced up at Garnet and then back at Steven nervously.

"Oh, you're right Garnet!" Steven said slapping his forehead. "I didn't even think about that. I'll go find Amethyst right now. I'll be right back."

Steven grabbed the bowl and rushed out the door.

"Be careful Steven!" Pearl called, sitting up. She listened to him clomping down the stairs and somehow manage not to fall on his face. Garnet patted her shoulders.

"He'll be fine. You though need to relax." Garnet whispered, pushing Pearl back into her lap.

"Is that why you stayed?" Pearl asked.

"Yes. I saw that you wouldn't be able to refuse. And I saw you throwin-"

"Okay! I get it. I get it!" Pearl interrupted. "You don't have to say it."

Garnet smiled and turned toward the door. Steven burst in bowl-less and slid in front of them. He flung the mitts of his hands and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Pearl! Guess what?" Steven huffed, nearly out of breath.

"What is it Steven?" Pearl asked, smoothing a few loose strands on his head.

"Well, when I went to give Amethyst the soup she said she had a good idea about how to make you feel better!"  
"Oh…really?" Pearl said, trying and failing to sound enthused. Steven always had good intentions, but she was doubtful of Amethyst. It hadn't even been a week since Amethyst had smeared peanut butter over half of her sword collection.

"Yes, yes! She said the best way to make you feel better faster, is for you to sleep in my bed with me tonight!" Steven shouted.

"She said what!" Pearl gawked.

Garnet stifled a chuckle and covered her mouth with her left hand.

"I know right!" Steven laughed. "Why didn't I think of it first?"

 **A/N: For now this the end of this story, sorry the ending is kind of abrupt but I ran out of writer's juice. I may come back and fix it later or add on to it.**


	5. Chapter 5: Revisiting The Third Time

"Pearl?" Steven asked from the loft. He lazily rubbed one of his eyes and yawned. "What are you doing here?"

Pearl sighed and sniffled quietly. She was currently in the kitchen, making Steven breakfast.

"Good morning Steven" Pearl said, placing a plate in front of a stool. "How are you?"

Steven hurried down the stairs and hugged Pearl quickly then sat down at the stool. "I'm good, but how come you're here? I thought you guys had a mission that was gonna last all day?"

Pearl sat down next to him, subtly wiping her nose. "We did, but I came back because I wasn't needed. Garnet and Amethyst could handle the situation without me."

That was mostly true. Garnet and Amethyst _could've_ used her. The mission wasn't particularly hard, but it would've been easier if she was there. But when Pearl had admitted to feeling ill, Garnet had sent her home. There was no point in furthering her illness by participating in the mission. Pearl really didn't want to have to explain to Steven what was wrong with her-just the thought made her blush.

"So are you going to be busy all day?" Steven asked, sliding his egg onto his waffle.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could hang out with you today." Pearl said nervously. When Steven took a moment too long to answer, she immediately backtracked. "Of course if you don't want to I completely understand."

"No! That's awesome Pearl!" Steven exclaimed, flinging his arms and his breakfast into the air. "We can spend all day together."

Pearl watched the egg-waffle sandwich slam into the ceiling and wondered how many holo-pearls she would need to reach it. Steven, too excited to finish breakfast, had dressed so quickly that he had forgotten his sandals the first time.

"This is going to be so awesome, Pearl!" Steven shouted, dragging her along with him as they exited the house. "First we gotta visit the arcade."

Pearl held back a relieved sigh. A noisy, dark place where few humans visited during the week days; it was perfect. Pearl's usual annoying symptoms had already begun to surface. She had been sniffling all week and had only just started the dreading…sneezing. They had only just struck today, interrupting her usual meditation and distracting her during Garnet's briefing. They had warped and landed at their destination. Amethyst had bolted after something rustling in the leaves and Pearl had sneezed three times, one quickly after the other. She had known then, that it was time to sit this one out.

Steven stopped suddenly and Pearl nearly tripped over him. Steven had stopped, frozen in his own excitement. He was currently trying to pick out a game for Pearl to play-he had heard that she hadn't enjoyed the last one he'd picked for her from Amethyst. There had to be _one_ game she would like.

"Pearl, come here!" Steven dragged Pearl over to a sword game. Pearl sniffled quietly and let her free hand rub her nose. "Do you wanna play this one?"

Pearl titled her head this way and that, but she still didn't understand what she was standing in front of. It certainly was extremely bright and colorful. There were strange squat little cartoons that were dancing on the large screen.

"What game is this?" Pearl asked finally, coming up with absolutely nothing.

"It's 'Super Mega Samurai Warrior' 3.5-it's the newest one Mr. Smiley has." Steven whispered his eyes bright. "So that means, you can't break it!"

"Why would I break it?" Pearl asked, picking up the smooth handle of the fake sword. The screen lit up with, "Up For The Challenge' in an angry red font. "And this isn't an appropriate replication of a traditional samurai katana."

Steven wasn't listening. He had squatted onto the filthy carpet and was shoving coins into the machine. The machine blasted a horrible sound and the sword vibrated in her hand.

"What's the…the objective of this game?" Pearl said, trying to swallow down a sneeze she could feel coming on.

"Slash the sword like for real, but not breaking anything!" Steven explained. "You're the samurai to some lonely empress and someone stole her…I think…and you're beating monsters up and stuff to get her back."

Pearl only nodded, holding her breath. If she took a breath she was certain she would sneeze. The game started and Pearl began to parry and thrust her way through a sea of digital monsters. It was easy, not even as challenging as one of her holo-Pearls on level zero.

"Hey Onion!" Steven called. Pearl saw from the corner of her eye, the strange little kid that Steven had made friends with. While Steven was distracted she ducked down into her shoulder.

" _Hnxgt_! Pearl stifled painfully. She shook her head with a sigh.

"What did you say Pearl?"

"Nothing! Uh…how about you and Onion go play? I'm fine here and I promise not to break it." Pearl continued to play, not even needing to look at it to succeed, and instead looked at Steven. Steven looked to her and Onion several times before jumping up and down and saying:

"Okay, I'll be right back Pearl. Here are some coins just in case you want to play some other game." Steven then ran toward Onion, flapping his arms like a chicken. Steven and Onion were standing in front of an insanely colorfully, bright game that was emitting the strangest techno music Pearl had ever heard.

" _Hngxxt!_ " Pearl sniffled slightly and then when she was certain Steven's eyes were glued on the screen of the game he was playing, she summoned a small handkerchief and dealt with her runny nose. It was loud enough in the arcade to where she could finally blow her nose. She groaned under her breath when a pulsating pain hit her. Stifling was good for when you didn't want your personal artifacts flying all over the room, but it wasn't very good for her human construct. Too much stress and she could damage herself-which required either rest or retreating back into her gem.

She couldn't do this, definitely not today, when Steven was so excited to have the day with her. She would muscle her way through this and make sure Steven was never the wiser.

" _Hnxgt! Hhhnxgtt! Heh…GXT!_ "

Hopefully.

* * *

Sorry this took forever! I've been wanting to show how Pearl was with Steven during her Third Time, I just wasn't sure how to write it. I'm going to try to post revisiting Pearl's second time too. Thanks to all who read, favorite, follow and review-I really do appreciate it.


	6. Chapter 6: Revisiting the Second Time p1

Finally! Pearl had never thought she'd be so happy to be away from Rose.

Rose had been insistent that Pearl rest in her room until she felt better. That was fine, Pearl loved being in Rose's presence. But Pearl had been trapped in Rose's room for two days now, mostly just resting and talking with Rose. Rose refused to let her practice swords or dance as she usually did in her free time. But it hadn't really mattered, because for the first time in a long time, she had Rose's full attention.

But right now, she really didn't want Rose to be anywhere near her. Pearl had managed to contain the worst of her little defect, able to relieve herself in the brief moments that Rose had left her alone. However, it hadn't been enough. She really hadn't felt comfortable, _sneezing_ in front of Rose. Rose was fine with it of course, as a healer she had probably seen much worse before Earth. But, Pearl absolutely refused to force Rose to deal with this.

Pearl stuck her head out of the temple, looking into the cave wearily. She knew for a fact that Amethyst was gone-probably teasing Beach City's inhabitants, Garnet was on a mission and Rose (after many assurances from Pearl) had gone off to see her band of human children. Pearl sniffled, not having really taken any fresh air in days. She wrinkled her nose uncomfortably and sniffled again.

She stepped out and tiptoed past the warp pad onto the beach reluctantly. She knew Rose would be very disappointed if she knew that Pearl had left the bed. But Pearl felt very uncomfortable sneezing in Rose's room. It was Rose's _sanctuary_ for goodness sake! She probably could have just stayed in the temple and stayed in her own room, but she missed the stars. She liked looking at them every night; it was a comfort to know that some things on this planet didn't change.

" _Hii…htchxnt!_ " Pearl sighed after that. She felt much better, certainly not so tired or aching as she had been when Rose had found her. But for the life of her gem, she could not stop sneezing. And no matter how much she tried to convince Rose that she really did feel better, as long as she kept sneezing-Rose didn't seem very inclined to believe her.

" _HiiTchoo! Hnnxt! Tchoo!_ " A triple burst from her in one quick breath and she slapped her hands to her gem. She looked around, momentarily confused that nothing from her personal storage littered the beach. Then she remembered, how Rose had cried healing tears on her.

"You were made like this, Pearl. I couldn't 'heal' you, even if something was wrong." Rose had said, stroking Pearl's short hair with a brush. Pearl hadn't said anything to that-thousands of years of harassment were hard to erase even with Rose's kindness. "But this should give you some relief from the flinging. I don't want you to hurt yourself again."

Pearl set out toward the ocean. She stood at the edge of the water, watching it ebb and flow. Pearl had always been partial to the ocean. There was just something about large bodies of water that calmed her down. She sat down, easing her long legs into the shallow water with a shiver. She had missed this, submerging her body in water. It was times like these that she felt as though, she could remember her gem being formed.

" _Nnxtch_." Pearl rubbed her nose with her cold hand. It was kind of nice to be alone. She loved Rose's company, but even _she_ needed some space.

"Uh…what are you doing?" Amethyst's voice suddenly sounded behind her and Pearl flinched farther into the ocean. She sat now slightly submerged and panting, looking at the little purple gem.

"Where-wait, but I thought…" Pearl stuttered.

"I thought you weren't feeling well? What are you doing outside the temple?" Amethyst asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I just-just wanted to get outside. I missed the beach a-a-and the stars." Pearl stammered.

"Rose said you were supposed to be resting?" Amethyst said, crossing her arms now, looking suspicious. "That you weren't supposed to be exerting yourself."

"I- _hhh_ -I just needed some f-f-fresh air." Pearl shivered now, feeling a suppressed fit on its way.

"Your nose is running." Amethyst stated simply, sticking one of her fingers up her own nose.

Pearl blushed and turned away and sniffled quietly. An unsteady breath building in her chest. "Excuse me."

"Don't know why you say that? I've seen you do much worse." Amethyst chuckled, grinning deviously as Pearl became impossibly more flushed.

"W- _hhhi_ -will you leave me be." Pearl gasped, standing up and shaking the water droplets from her pale, long legs. "I'm going back to the temple.

"Try not to sneeze your gem off!" Amethyst called after her. "Better hurry it up there Pearl. Rose is coming back!"

Pearl who had been gracefully making her way back to the temple, stopped and then renewed her pace. She hurriedly opened the door to her room and sighed heavily when she realized the amount of running she was about do. But she wasn't about to let Rose know she had disobeyed her. She just hoped she wouldn't ruin her clothes going through Amethyst's disgusting room.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks guys for the favorites, follows and reviews.


	7. Chapter 7: Revisiting the Second Time p2

Rose waved good bye to the children, sending them off when the sun had begun to set. She had been showing them how to braid flower crowns and string seashell necklaces. Rose knew that Pearl would've loved that - though Pearl wasn't incredibly partial to human offspring, she did love teaching.

Rose stood up, placing her own flower crown on her boisterous curls and began making her way back to the temple. Rose gently carried the seashell necklace that she and a little girl had made for Pearl. Rose had hoped Pearl would be feeling better soon, so that she might be able to get out more. Rose was well aware that sitting still most of the day was driving her precious Pearl crazy. Pearls weren't designed to be lazy or idle, they were always on their feet - no matter what condition they were in.

So when Rose came upon a little purple tattletale on the beach, she only sighed and calmly made her way into the temple. It didn't really surprise her that Amethyst had seen Pearl on the beach - and still sneezing no less. Pearl _had_ been incredibly fidgety the past day or so.

Rose stood outside the temple door, waiting a few seconds before opening the door to her room. Pearl was right where she had left her, tucked under the covers in her fluffy pink bed.

"Hello, Rose." Pearl squeaked with a nervous grin, waving slightly.

Rose returned the smile easily. "Hello, Pearl."

Rose sat down next to Pearl on the bed, smoothing a few wayward strands from Pearl's precise hair do. Everything looked the same, the bed was perfectly made and Pearl was tucked in. Pearl was reclining slightly, her back pressed against the mountain of frilly pillows Rose had created. If Rose hadn't been a genius tactician and very keen to the smallest of details, she might not have noticed the slight blush spread across Pearl's cheeks and the tip of her nose. Or the subtle smell of sea salt captured in Pearl's wispy hair. Or even the slight sheen of perspiration wetting Pearl's soft supple skin.

"How was y-your time with the children?" Pearl asked politely, sniffling and trying to shift away slightly from Rose. Rose wasn't having that though, pulling Pearl to her chest in a hug.

"It was wonderful Pearl. We played in the ocean and made flower crowns and necklaces. Agnes and I made you this." Rose slipped the necklace over Pearl's head, her fingers lingering on Pearl's damp neck.

"Oh, uh thank you Rose." Pearl said, gently touching the shells. "I'll be sure to thank her."

"When do you think that will be Pearl?" Rose asked, innocently wrapping one of her fingers in one of her curls. "You know human children are impatient creatures."

"I-I-I would be ready tomorrow, Rose!" Pearl exclaimed.

"Really?" Rose asked, trailing a finger down Pearl's flushed cheek. She took in an unnecessarily large breath and exhaled it purposefully over Pearl's twitching nose. "You don't think perhaps you need just a little more rest?"

" _Uh_ …uh n-n- _hi_ -no." Pearl gasped, her thin chest rising and falling; her eyes glazing over as an internal battle took place.

"Are you certain Pearl?" Rose purred, gripping Pearl's delicate chin in her strong hand, cooling her breath until it rivaled Sapphire's. "I wouldn't want you to go _outside_ while you weren't still a hundred percent. Especially into the ocean; the very cold, _cold_ ocean."

"Y-you talked to Amethyst?" Pearl guessed, shaking free from Rose's hand and rubbing her disobedient nose.

"Perhaps, I did." Rose sighed, leaning further onto the bed, dragging Pearl down with her. Rose fluffed the dozen or so frilly pillows at the head of the bed, tucking them both in with a quiet hum.

"Rose!" Pearl whined.

"I'm sure that you're fine Pearl, but-."

" _Hitcheew_!"

"If _that_ keeps happening-."

"It's nothing! This happened the last time." Pearl blushed, her blue flush traveling all the way down her slender neck and across the tops of her shoulders.

"The last time? There was a last time?" Rose exclaimed, sitting up with a snap. "You got this bad before and didn't say anything?"

"It was before I met you." Pearl shrugged, eyes focused on her wringing hands. "Sometimes, these things tend to take a little more time than the other symptoms to go away. It doesn't mean anything. I'm better - really! I feel much better than before."

Rose sighed heavily, pouting slightly as she smoothed Pearl's fluffy hair. "Pearl, you often aren't the most forthcoming with information pertaining to yourself, so you must understand why I'm so reluctant to let you exacerbate this into something much worse."

"Rose, it has never gotten _much_ worse than what you've seen." Pearl huffed.

"Simply because it hasn't done so before doesn't mean it couldn't now." Rose argued.

"But-!"

"No buts, Pearl. I don't want to see you hurt or in pain anymore!" Rose snapped. "I know sitting around isn't something you-."

"Are capable of." Pearl muttered, crossing her arms and turning from Rose. "Pearls don't sit unless we're physically exhausted or forced back into our gems. I worked the last time and I can still contribute this time too."

Rose sighed, dramatically flopping onto the bed and crossing her own arms. Pearl shimmied away from Rose until she was on the other side of the bed.

"I think I want to stay in my own room." Pearl whispered with a thick sniffle.

"Pearl, don't be like th-."

"If I _must_ be in the temple, then I would prefer I could hide my egregious symptoms somewhere without facing judgment for this defect."

"Pearl-."

"Unless of course, you demand it." Pearl whispered, her voice nearly silent now. "You're going to order me to do something you know I can't do again."

Rose froze. She sat up slowly and looked toward Pearl with a heart-broken expression. Rose hadn't ordered anything of Pearl since the war times. Pearl had been more than compliant during the beginning, but when the war had begun to reach its climax and the threat of a fate worse than shattering became their terrifying reality; Pearl had begun to disobey. Rose had been wanting Pearl to break the mold, to argue and fight with her, but she had been hoping that such a streak of wonderful defiance could've waited until they were off the battlefield. No matter how much Rose begged and pleaded for Pearl to depart from a battle – to put herself first for once, but Pearl would not listen.

'I don't like disobeying you. It hurts to not listen to you.' Pearl had raggedly chuckled, her breaths harried as the split in her chest grew only wider and wider. 'But you can't ask me to not protect you. You gave me freedom, you showed me love. Please don't order me to do something, you know I can't do.'

"Pearl…" Rose's voice died away before she clenched her fist, looking away with her head down. "I-I…you can leave if you want. I won't keep you, it's not an order."

Pearl stood up swiftly, only stumbling slightly before pausing. "Can you-?"

"Room. Pearl's door please." Rose mumbled, desperately trying to catch the slimmer gem's eye. Pearl remained stoic though, facing away with her arms tight around her middle.

Pearl's door appeared in a puff of pink and slid open to reveal the familiar fountain space. Pearl stepped through easily, pausing as though she might turn around and say something, before resuming her stride and letting the door close behind her.

Rose sat on her empty bed, lifting the thick sheets and wrapping herself in them before collapsing back onto the bed with a loud groan.

"I just want to keep you safe too, Pearl."

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeah, updated before 2016! Mission accomplished. Sorry for the laziness. Thank you for the favorites, follows, and wonderful reviews. I hope you have a wonderful new year and let's hope we all make it to January 4th to see that new Garnet-filled episode.


End file.
